Who is kazuto uchiha?
by Uchiha sweg
Summary: The story of a young dark haired uchiha ...and no not sasuke ...this is the story of how kazuto uchiha the cousin of sasuke uchiha became a ninja ( I will be adding my own character *kazuto uchiha* so many things In the naruto universe will change)
1. Introduction (not chapter 1)

Hey guys I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing so yea, I'm already having a feeling that some people will be asking who kazuto uchiha is Sooo I'll explain, kazuto uchiha is my own character(meaning I created him in my mind) so he is not kishimotos so calm down :) this fanfic I'm realeasing is to tell his story in all this. Note: I will be changing things in the naruto universe, you know with me adding my own character soo yea

A/N: I don't own naruto, I just own the plot of THIS specific fanfic and this character, and without further interruptions lets begin to tell the tale of kazuto uchiha, hope you enjoy:) this also doesn't count as a chapter just a friendly heads up


	2. Chapter1 who is kazuto uchiha?

CHAPTER 1: WHO IS KAZUTO UCHIHA?

The day was bright in konoha as a young 7 yr old dark haired uchiha( no not sasuke) was running through the uchiha clans side of the village to run an errand for his mother, " man it sure is bright out today" kazuto said with a smile as he made his way to the market, although his mother's request was to simply go and get eggs from the nearby shop, kazuto was very respectful towards his mother but on the way to the shop he would always see the gate with a path leading to another village. (That village being konohagakure)

Kazuto made his way to the market and suddenly stopped looking out the gate wondering what type of village was over there. Kazuto would constantly be told that he couldn't cross over to that side of the gate by his father,( who kazuto disliked) but he would always see people walk into the village and walk out, kazuto was suddenly reminded of a time he met two people who weren't uchiha and had come over to go to the uchiha headquarters to just look at it, kazuto remembered those two people as if it had happened yesterday.

Flashback*

Kazuto was walking around his house wondering on what to do next on such a gloomy day. He was sitting on his pourch for at least an hour until he saw two people enter the compound.

" Who are those two" kazuto said with a surprised face, ( the reason for his surprise being those two came IN from the other side)

" uuughhh today is really gloomy isn't it" said a man with silver hair ( ;) I wonder who that is *wink wink)

" Yea this is totally a place that has no sign of youthful activities anywhere" said the second man with big eyebrows.

Kazuto watched intently as the two stood at the uchiha headquarters, talked for 40 minutes and walked right back out.

" huh " said kazuto with a confused expression on his face.

Flashback end *

" Man, I really wanna see what's over there" said kazuto with a curious expression this time.

" why are you just standing there" said a familiar voice. Kazuto turned around with a smile instantly recognizing that familiar voice.

" Hey sasuke what's up" said kazuto with a smile. (A/N: kazuto is sasuke's equal age cousin)

" nothing, I'm gonna go see if big brother itachi will teach me the shuriken jutsu" said sasuke looking as if he was bragging.

" Hey can I co-" kazuto said stoping mid sentence remembering the reason he was outside in the first place.

" umm, never mind hey sasuke say hi to itachi for me" said kazuto running in the direction of the market.

" okay see you later" replied sasuke with a smile and waving goodbye to his cousin.

Back at kazuto's home*

" mom I'm back with the eggs" yelled kazuto sounding exhausted as if he ran a marathon without stopping.

" thank you dear" replied kazanna (kazutos mother)

"Why did you take so long " said fokuto ( kazutos father)

" your welcome mom and it's really non of your business dad" said kazuto sounding really annoyed as he said that last part.

cough cough*, both kazuto and his father turned to see kazanna.

" well, *glares at fokuto* I have been talking to your father about this for a while now..." Said kazanna

"Okay ? And ?" Said kazuto looking a bit confused.

" well we have decided that your old enough...so we are gonna let you cross over to konoha at any time" said kazanna with a smile.

Kazuto's face broke into a smile at the sound of this " really thank you kaa-san" said kazuto hugging his mother...and his father out of joy.

Kazuto walked to his room and looked out the window. " tomorrow...tomorrow my adventures begin" said kazuto with a wide grin and a confident expression on his face.

END OF CHAPTER 1

NEXT CHAPTER: THE ONE WITH THE TERRIBLE AIM!

A/N: well hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and make sure to review. next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow

Cya later :)


	3. Chapter 2: The one with the terrible aim

CHAPTER 2: THE ONE WITH THE TERRIBLE AIM!

A/N: I decided to release it Chapter 2 early I just thought the first one was too short so …..here it is chapter 2. Enjoy

Note: I do not own naruto ..I just own the plot and character (kazuto) of THIS specific fanfic

Kazuto woke up the next morning feeling excited for what the day would bring him as he had recalled what his mother kazanna had told him the night before.

"You may cross over to konoha at any time" that part just kept replaying over and over in his mind making him even more excited than before to do this.

"Good morning kaa-San" kazuto told his mom with a smile. And then the usual " morning father" that he always says in a plain tone of voice, followed by a "hn" from his father.

Kazanna noticed this and all she did was put the Palm of her hand to her face and then let out a big"ssssiiigggghhhh" followed by a phrase she uses at least 3 times a day , " C'mon you two can't you ever get along" she said with a desperate tone of voice.

" maybe if father wasn't such a jerk all the time I'd get along with him better" kazuto said while giving his dad mean stare.

"KAZUTO UCHIHA!" yelled kazanna with a large amount of killer intent in her voice, before kazuto could even come up with an apology a loud "dooong!" Could be heard throughout the entire uchiha compound as back at the house kazuto was lying on the floor with a large frying pan print on his face.

"THAT BETTER BE THE LAST TIME I HEAR YOU TALK TO YOUR OWN FATHER LIKE THAT, UNDERSTAND" yelled kazanna with even more killer intent than before as she was ready to strike kazuto again, kazuto quickly got up and a giant sweatdrop can be seen on the back of his head as he came up with the best apology he could.

" kaa- San I'm extremely sorry I didn't mean any of it, right father?" Said kazuto trying to sound as innocent as possible, it was working really well until...

" I don't know it didn't sound like you DIDNT mean it kazuto" said his father in a teasing type of tone.

Kazuto just glared at his father knowing that he just ruined everything, "come on dad the one time you could've proved yourself to your son and you blow it ...nice you Baka" kazuto thought to himself, and that was the last thought he had before the entire compound heard another loud "ddongg"

Time skip 20 minutes*

The young uchiha is well on his way to the uchiha compound gate and ready to go and explore the village of konoha, " just the thought of it gets me excited" said kazuto with an eager voice in his head. Kazuto was almost halfway out of the uchiha forest that covered the path from the compound to konoha when outta nowhere a fast and apparently sharp object flew past his face, this startled kazuto making him fly back and hitting his head hard on the bark of the tree "ow" was all that kazuto Managed to say as the pain was intense for his age. Kazuto stood up and went over to the sharp object.

"Oh its a shuriken" said kazuto as he picked up the star shaped weapon. Then he turned around and started walking towards the way the shuriken came from and he came upon a boy, this boy was definitely not even a day older than him so this made kazuto happy to know there are other kids his age in konoha. Kazuto walked up to the exhausted boy and said " here you threw this into the woods earlier" kazuto made the best * I hope we become friends* smile he could come up with And gave the young boy the shuriken.

"Oh hey thanks " said the boy smiling

" no problem" said kazuto with an even bigger smile. Kazuto was also able to notice this boy had 2 fang like features on his face, 1 on each cheek.

" what's on your face" asked kazuto a bit curious.

" Oh my fangs, these are something that if your in the my clan you need to have to show that your from that specific clan" said the boy still smiling

"Oh i never asked you what's your name" asked kazuto trying to sound really friendly.

" Oh yea, my name is kiba, kiba inuzuka" said the boy now known as kiba inuzuka. " what about you" he said.

" kazuto, kazuto uchiha" replied a smiling kazuto. " do you mind showing me your shuriken skills?" Asked kazuto kinda curious of why kibas shuriken went all the way deep in the forest.

"Umm okay?" Kiba said feeling confused, kiba took a breath in and a breath out as he got six shuriken and threw them at the target on the tree, only to miss 5/6 throws , and even the sixed one was far from the center.

"Man I can never get this right" said keeping looking at the floor.

" don't worry about it here just watch me" kazuto said looking confident as he pulled out six of his own shuriken he secretly got from his older cousin itachi As a birthday gift.

Kazuto looked straight at the target and remembered the training itachi taught him and sasuke for the shuriken jutsu.

Kazuto's mind*

"Just invision it as a enemy, then once you do that grab your shuriken at a certain 90° angle from your hands and then throw"

Memory end*

" Okay" he said to himself as he threw the shuriken landing 4/6 shuriken on the center and other two landed on the outer rings.

" wow no wayyy" said kiba in amazment as he saw kazuto throw his shuriken and almost land a perfect 6/6

" hey kazuto you gotta teach me how to do that" said the young inuzuka with hoping that kazuto would say yes.

" Sure I'll help yo- was all kazuto was able to Say as they both heard a low volumed " woof" they both turned and saw a small white dog.

" Hey akamaru!" Yelled kiba as the dog jumped into his lap and climbed up on his head.

" hey kazuto, I never told you this is akamaru, my ninja dog" said kiba while the tiny dog lay on his head.

" oh wow cool there's even Ninja DOGS!" Yelled kazuto in shock and amazement as he saw his new friends head and stared at the dog.

" hey wanna come over to my house it's almost time for me to get back" said kiba hoping he'd say yes.

" I'd be glad to just let me get permission from my parents and I'll be good to go" said kazuto smiling and hoping his parents would accept this.

" yea ok I'll be waiting for you to come back" replied kiba quite happy his new friend accepted his invitiation.

" alright I'll 've right back ...hopefully" said kazuto mumbling that last part to himself.

*At the uchiha compound*

" hey kaa- San do you mind of I go to a friends house" asked kazuto awaiting an answer.

" KAZUTO YOU MADE A FRIEND!" yelled kazanna with pure joy in her voice.

" yea it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" said kazuto feeling confident on her answer now.

Kazanna started looking around making sure fokuto wasn't around and whispered into kazuto's ear " go have fun with your new friend".

By the time she was able to pick herself up from her knees kazuto was already out the door making his way back to his new inuzuka friend.

*5 minutes later*

" let's go I got permission" said kazuto feeling happy about having a great mother.

" ok then let's go" said kiba smiling and excited for the activities they'll be able to do At his clans house.

* time skips 5 minutes*

" Okay here it is, my clans compound" said kiba feeling relieved to be home.

Kazuto was amazed by all this that he didn't realize he ran into someone, as he was gettig up he said " sorry I wasn't seeing where I was looking".

"I can see that" said a voice that he wasn't familiar with at all.

" I'm guessing your kibas new friend" said the woman standing in front of him. " well hi, my name's tsume inuzuka, the leader of the inuzuka clan".

CHAPTER 2 END

NEXT CHAPTER: HANA AND TSUME INUZUKA!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it took me a while to make but I did end up releasing chapter 2 early chapter 3 is definitely tomorrow though.

ALSO PLZ VOTEE: should I do a pairing in this fanfiction I was thinking about kazuto and hana... Give me your thoughts on that ...and

Cya later :)


	4. Chapter 3: the inuzukas and preparation

A/N: okay sorry ...this chapter took longer than expected it's just because of finals week coming up so yes I've been studying ALOT so sorry if I don't keep up as much... Also I ended up changing the name of the chapter because I didn't want to make an entire chapter about kibas family so again sorry and hope you enjoy

ALSO to anyone else reading this, here's a shout out to : GHOST fire I've seen his fanfics and they are pretty awesome so go check him out plz

That is all :)

CHAPTER 3: THE INUZKAS AND THE PREPARATION

" Oh sorry...Tsume was it ... I just kinda spaced out" said kazuto hoping tsume wouldn't be mad.

" haha, it's fine and I accept your apology" tsume said feeling rather happy that kibas new friend had polite manners.

" well welcome to the inuzuka compound, make yourself at home" tsume told the young dark haired boy before another question popped in her mind.

"Hey where are you from, I haven't seen you around anywhere here?" Asked the inuzuka clan head starting to get suspicious of the young boy.

" Oh I'm from the uchiha compound" said kazuto with a smile.

"Oh the uchiha compound huh, I always thought they never came out cause they didn't like us" thought tsume to herself.

" Yea this is actually my first time in the actual village itself" said kazuto feeling nervous at her face expression.

" well in that case welcome, I can see from your actions so far you mean no harm to us" said tsume feeling rather happy kazuto hasn't tried to slit someone's throat. " maybe I misunderstood the uchiha clan" thought tsume to herself.

" huh?" Was all kazuto could muster out before he was interrupted.

" Hey you comin or what" yelled kiba running straight inside his clan home.

"Yeah I'll be right there" yelled back kazuto before he himself ran in right after him.

" ahhh, kids" said tsume with a smile before realizing something. " I never asked for the kids name" she thought before she just shrugged it off.

" man this place is huge, how do you get around with out getting lost" asked kazuto still scoping out the enourmous clan home.

" when you've lived here your whole life it's easy to know your lefts and rights in this place" said kiba before he was able to continue he heard a voice he knew to well.

" Hey, lil brother watcha doin and who's this?" Asked a young girl who wasn't that much older than both of them, a year at most.

" Oh hey we were gonna go to my room and hang out until you rudely interrupted, oh and this is kazuto" said kiba kinda annoyed at his sister's actions.

" kazuto huh, im hana nice to meet you... never seen you around before where you from" asked the curious inuzuka.

" the uchiha clan" said kazuto staring at the girl in front of him.

" uchiha huh, I've heard of em just never seen one until now" Said hana feeling happy she was able to meet one after all.

" Yeah our compound is kinda a secluded place in the forest here" said kazuto.

" well hana me and kazuto will be going now, soooo bye" said kiba as he ran and dragged kazuto with him to his room.

*time skip 2 hours*

" well I'll be going back now, thanks for letting me into your home it was nice meeting you tsume-san, hana-San and I'll see you tomorrow kiba" said kazuto with a smile before walking off to the direction of his clans compound.

" he's a pretty alright kid" said tsume as she watched the young uchiha take off.

* time skip 2 months

Everything was going well for the young uchiha the last couple of months, but soon things for him were gonna be even better. Kazuto was almost at the age for him to join the academy and be well on his way to become a full fledged shinobi.

All that was left was for his parents to accept it.

* uchiha compound

" hey mom I'm back again" said the young uchiha as he came back from his friend kibas home.

" oh hey kazuto good to see your back safe and sound" said kazanna with a smile.

Fokuto noticed this and decided it was time for some answers.

" where do you go off to everyday" said kazutos father sternly.

"To the village to hang out with a freind" said kazuto noticing that his father is onto him.

" what's your friends name, and wheres he from" said fokuto while glaring at kazuto.

" his names kiba and he's from the inu-...konoha" said kazuto remembering what tsume had told him before.

*flashback

" kaztuo let's try and keep this friendship you and kiba have with just me, you, and your mother ok? From what I've heard other uchihas don't really like any other clan so who knows what they'll do.. but you, your different kid I really like you so don't tell anyone ok?

*flashback end

" yea konoha that's it " said kazuto feeling nervous.

" son I can tell you a lot of things about how you just lied to me and ground you instantly, but I won't so you'd better tell me the truth right now" said fokuto sounding really angry.

" I'm telling the truth" said kazuto knowing he just lied again.

" you got to the count of 3" said fokuto

" STOP IT FOKUTO HE DOESNT NEED TO TELL YOU ANYTHING" yelled Kazanna only to be ignored by her husband.

1...

2...

" he's from the inuzuka Clan" mumbled kazuto to himself

" what" said kazutos father

" I said HES FROM THE INUZUKA CLAN" yelled kazuto at his father.

" . now. Grounded." Was all his father could say before kazuto ran into his room angry.

Kazuto Sat there hearing his father and mother argue about this and it only made him even more pissed off than before. But he knew if he came in there his father wouldn't hold back.

"Uugghhhh this sucks so bad" said kazuto feeling annoyed angry and sad at the same time.

* the next day

It now officaly the last week

had before the academy started Up so he had to postpone his hang out time with kiba to train, he sent a letter saying he'll be training for the whole week so he won't be able to come over. Kiba also sent a letter back saying he would be doing the same thing and that he agreed.

" kazuto let's go itachi and sasuke are waiting for you" said fokuto still angry at his son for having lied to him and gone off to play with some kid from another clan.

" hey kazuto what's up you ready" said sasuke feeling rather happy today.

" yeah lets goo" said kazuto who starting to lighten up after thinking of what training they'll do today.

" okay c'mon you two we have to get started if your gonna show off your skills to the girls" laughed itachi.

" hey c'mon itachi that's weird" said kazuto and sasuke both embarrassed at that thought.

" so how's your friend kiba doing" itachi asked

" he's said that he'll also be training this we- how do you know about kiba" Saud kazuto feeling nervous that everyone could've found out.

" well when I was on an ANBU mission I passed by konoha and saw both you and this other kid training with shurikens" said itachi

" oh yeah I thought I saw someone" said kazuto feeling better knowing it was just itachi.

" okay then let's go to the training Grounds and let's get started"itachi said feeling confident he would train them well fro something that was gonna happen real real soon

" YEAAAH" yelled out both kazuto and sasuke before they stopped to look at itachis face, his face showed depression and sadness but their staring was soon interrupted by a loud voice.

" ok then lets begin" said itachi completely changing moods in a matter of seconds.

CHAPTER 3 END

NEXT CHAPTER: ACADEMY ENTRANCE DAY, WHOS THE BLONDE?

Remember to review if you can and again vote if you want me to put a pairing in This fanfic

Cya later :)


	5. WIKU UPDATE (NON CHAPTER)

UPDATE ON FANFIC

HEY guys I'm not done with the fan fiction, don't worry I haven't given up on this, I've been wanting to do this fanfic for a long time now so this is my opportunity and I'm not planning on ruining it …and like I said before ITS FINALS WEEK so I've been studying ( I made a deal with my mom that if I get grades up she'll pre order naruto ultimate ninja storm 4 sooo I've been going at it lol ) again I'm sorry to those few people who are actually reading and awaiting the next chapter ….but I'll see if I can cram a chapter today or …tonight for that matter so expect that (Maybe) don't quote me on it ….Oh and one more thing I would really appreciate it if you guys would review you know I do read ALL reviews so if you have questions …I'll answer and if you have ideas …ill consider them ( if there good though ) ok I think that's it for right now again sorry for not posting chapters to those who actually read my fanfic but as soon as break comes expect quite a bit of chapters my readers .

Cya later


End file.
